Grey Pearl in: Walking the Line
by apptrullyfan6
Summary: Grey Pearl in: Walking the line, is a story about a Pearl given to Grey Topaz during the dawn of Era 2. The pearl is content with her lenient owner, letting her fight and basically be independent but, that all changes when Grey rebels and leaves the pearl and a group of gems on earth to figure out how to get back. Let's see if Grey Pearl will take orders or takes charge.
1. Meeting Grey Pearl

**Guess what? I'm not dead! Yeah so, it's been a few years since I've written fanfiction again because as you can see from my last entries, I wasn't good at it. But, I'm starting to write again and thought I'd share with you all. I do not own Steven Universe, that right belongs to Rebecca Sugar. I do, however, own these gemsonas. If you've seen this story on tumblr with knowyourhero, don't worry, that's my blog.**

 **Alright, enough rambling! Let's do this!**

Chapter 1: Meeting Grey Pearl

"Grey Topaz Facet S-4R Cut 6ZG? Yellow Diamond wishes to speak with you." Yellow Pearl said at the now stiff bodied soldier in front of her. She was tall and had a slightly slimmer build to other Topaz gems but, still was considered a " _brute_ ". She had a similar outfit to all the other soldiers, dark grey and black with a big yellow diamond on the front and a yellow belt around her waist. Her hair was short and blocky, cupping her face slightly. Her gem rested and shined on her chest which, made finding a fusing partner a bit tough.

Topaz or "Grey" gulped and nodded, following the Pearl to the Diamond's room. Yellow Diamond? Why did her diamond want to speak to her? Did she do something wrong? Grey almost tripped over her own big feet as she stopped abruptly as to not knock into Yellow Pearl. The last thing she wanted was to get on this pearl's bad side. After all, even if gems saw yellow as "just a pearl" she was still a **diamond's pearl.** Who knows what she could convince her diamond to think or do. After what felt like years, the door opened and Grey walked behind the pearl, her head down respectfully. "My Diamond, I have the Topaz you requested." Yellow Pearl said and smiled as she bowed to her diamond. _"She really loves her job"_ Grey thought to herself before looking up as Yellow Diamond spoke.

"Grey Topaz, your work during the war and currently has surpassed my expectations. I thank you for picking up the slack of some of your superiors who have been demoted for their laziness. That is why I want to reward you for your hard work." The diamond spoke calmly and snapped her fingers. A small squeak was heard behind a curtain and a gem made herself known by coming out.

It was a pearl, grey skinned, her outfit resembled light weight battle armor dress with fancy tales and soft looking shoulder pads that were smooth to the touch. Her shoes looked exactly like a smaller version of a ruby's and she wore fingerless gloves. Her hair was slightly messy and cut short which cupped her face which held a sad smile. Her gem was on her chest like Topaz's and seemed to sparkle slightly. Grey wondered if that meant she was a new pearl or she did she just polish her gem before she got here. Her arms were crossed in a diamond salute and her big brown eyes seemed to look through every gem there and look straight at the door. Grey looked at her arms, thinking if she could fight even if pearls weren't supposed to. "I see you like the look of her." Yellow Diamond commented, knocking Grey out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes, thank you so much my diamond." Grey stammered and gestured to Grey Pearl. The Pearl nodded and walked over, standing by her side, not shaking her sad smile. "You are dismissed." Yellow Diamond said and Grey Topaz and her new Pearl saluted and left. The walk back held a thick silence as the two strangers evaluated their new lives together. Grey Topaz smiled, she could hardly wait to show her battalion her new pearl. "I hope you're okay with loud soldiers." She joked with the Pearl to lighten the mood. Grey Pearl looked up, for the first time, smiling softly in a way that showed the slightest bit of relief.

"I was so hoping you'd say that. I would've shattered myself if I was stuck with another stuffy aristocrat." She said and laughed softly.

Grey looked at her curiously "You had another owner?" she asked and the Pearl stopped. She gulped and turned to her new owner, eyes shifting to either side before resting on the floor.

"I-I've had 2 other owners. Both being aristocrats….both shattered in the war…" she trailed off and looked away. Grey felt for this Pearl, many of her friends were shattered and her diamond told her crystal gems did it. Of course, she believed her diamond, why wouldn't she? But, from what she witnessed, the crystal gems never shattered any gems, they just poofed and bubbled them.

"Don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily." Grey joked and winked causing Grey Pearl to let out a genuine laugh. "Thank you. Really thank you." The pearl said and smiled brightly at her new owner. Grey smiled back, she could get used to that smile. She without realizing patted her back lightly. "No problem Pearl." She said and brought her into the Topaz room.

All the Topazes, who were all talking and laughing about their tasks and the Aquamarines some have been stuck with before instantly stopping and gawking at the new Pearl. "No way! You got a Pearl?!" one Topaz exclaimed in surprise. It was a Red Topaz with short spikey hair, the uniform matching Grey's, yet it was dark red with magenta accents, her gem being on her shoulder. Another Topaz placed her hand on the Pearl's head and smiled.

"She's quite cute." The blue gem teased. Blue topaz had her hair covering her eyes so, she had to lift her hair, showing her gem on her forehead. Her outfit was dark blue with sky blue accents with slight frills around her neck, just like her Aquamarine wanted. Grey Pearl smiled shyly looked around.

"This room is so big! I love it!" she exclaimed excitedly, spinning around and falling to the ground laughing. Grey chuckled lightly "I'm glad Pearl now... I don't exactly know what you can do around here. We usually spar and stuff. Not much paperwork or other things pearls do." Grey confessed and Grey Pearl gasped happily at the mention of sparring, stars in her eyes.

"C-Can I spar? I've always wanted to try! I won't tell anyone I swear!" she asked and Grey gulped. She knew Pearls weren't supposed to know how to fight or do anything other than follow orders.

"Um…I don't know…my diamond wouldn't be happy..." she said and Grey Pearl's smiled dropped and she nodded. "But… you are my pearl and not Yellow Diamond's so... I don't see why not." She finished with a coy smile as Grey Pearl perked up and broke out into a large smile. As they made their way to the training room, Blue Topaz pulled Grey aside, worry etched all over her face.

"Grey, are you sure this is a good idea? She's a Pearl. What if she gets hurt?" Blue asked worriedly but, Grey smiled and reassured her.

"She's going to be in the training room, near all of us, and the dummies aren't going to fight back, she'll be fine." Grey said calmly and Blue sighed with a small hint of relief before following Grey to the training room.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing…" Red Topaz muttered in disbelief as Grey Pearl practically leaped into action. She took down two test dummies before Grey could set up her own. Grey was astonished and felt a surge of pride. Her pearl could fight something Yellow Diamond's own pearl couldn't do! Not only that but, Grey Pearl could also work the mechanical test dummies by herself and was basically independent. Grey wanted to ask who her previous owners were if she already knew this. No aristocrat has ever come into the training room to spar, they usually just watched and picked guards they wanted to protect them. So, there would be no way for her to interact with the training grounds first hand. Maybe she was just that smart, which made Grey feel even better about having her around, all this talent wasted waiting on the upper class in a room for show, not anymore. Grey Pearl looked up once and beamed at Grey before going over to another dummy. Blue Topaz walked over to them and whispered

"Quite the pearl you've got there. She may need a bit of toning down." Blue teased but, Grey quickly shook her head.

"No. She's perfect the way she is and there's no way I'm letting anyone dull her. Not anymore" She said before walking off to her own training area leaving Pearl to her own devises. Blue Topaz looked surprised before smiling and shaking her head, she watched the pearl fight and chuckled. What were they gonna do with this fireball?

 **And that's the end of chapter 1! If you like it or have some suggestions, feel free to leave reviews. See you all next time in Chapter two!**


	2. Meeting Blue Peridot

Chapter 2: Meeting Blue Peridot

Grey Pearl had noticed the other gems staring at her while she trained. She saw their shocked, disgusted, or smirking faces, she just didn't care. Her Topaz assured her that no gem in them would rat her out, and if they did, no one would believe them. A former aristocrat's pearl knowing how to fight? The very thought sounded ridiculous. While waiting for her next training dummy, an interesting gem caught her eye.

She at first thought it was a Peridot, but the sky-blue skin made her rethink her conclusion. Her outfit resembled any other era 2 Peridot with limb enhancers and all but the pearl noticed a small see through skirt much like the skirt Blue Diamond's pearl had. Grey Pearl could see that her gem was on her naval through the skirt, it looked like a Peridot's gem but, why was she blue? She decided instead of thinking of what gem they could be, Grey Pearl went over to where the new gem was working. They seemed to be worrying about the machine in front of them. Fiddling their "fingers" around the screen and metal. The gem muttered and whined and as Grey got closer, she could make out what she was saying.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no I don't understand; this machine is working perfectly well! Why-why did they call me here? What am I missing?!" The gem whispered worriedly until she noticed the pearl next to her. She squeaked, jumping back slightly before forming a diamond salute. "I-I am sorry for the inconvenience b-but please tell your o-owner that the machine shall be functioning s-soon." The gem stuttered and gulped before flinching as Grey Pearl crouched down and stared at her, ignoring the comment about her owner.

"What gem are you? You look like a Peridot but, you're blue." Grey Pearl asked and the gem blushed.

"I-I am a Peridot I just came out a different color…" The Peridot said shyly. Suddenly, laughter filled the room as two other Peridots rested their arms on the blue Peridot. The looked like the Blue Peridot but, their skin was a normal green. Grey Pearl watched as the new gulped and did her diamond salute to her fellow Peridots.

"Oi Periwinkle! Have you finished this menial task yet?" One Peridot with a gem on her eye sneered and lifted her head up to force Blue Peridot to look up.

"Now now, where are your manners~? We should be nice to Lady Peridot~" The other Peridot chuckled and pinched her cheek.

"Pl-Please guys, there's nothing wrong with this machine. I don't see why I was stationed here..." Blue Peridot said softly and her colleagues laughed.

"We just wanted to see how you liked working in your true court." The eye gem Peridot teased and flicked Blue Peridot. Blue Peridot whimpered from the flick and sighed, closing the machine before getting up.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Grey asked the two smirking Peridots, crossing her arms. The eyeball peridot snickered and waved her off.

"You're so pathetic Periwinkle, letting this pearl stick up for you. Doesn't she have some weapons to hold or gems to shine?" The two left and Grey glared at their fleeting bodies before turning to Blue.

"Well, that was rude! What do they mean by your true court? You're a Peridot, you work where you're needed." Grey Pearl asked. Blue Peridot sighed and rubbed her arm.

"W-Well, I'm usually in Blue Diamond's court because of my color and personality. It's made making friends a lot harder. The other Peridots always tease me and gave me the nickname Periwinkle since it's a type of blue and sounds daintier. I happen to like the nickname but, not the way they use it." She said a bit sadly. Grey Pearl felt for this gem

"It's okay Periwinkle! You can relax with me." She said happily. Periwinkles looked very confused.

"What is this re-lax you speak of?" She asked in a confused tone and smiled nervously when Grey Pearl laughed.

"Man! You're hilarious! We're gonna be great friends." She exclaimed excitedly, putting her hand on Periwinkle's shoulder. "Also, I love your color! You're so unique and that's what makes you the best!" Periwinkle smiled shyly at the Pearl's compliments until they heard Grey Topaz call for Grey Pearl.

"Oh! That's my que to leave! Bye Periwinkle!" She said while waving and running to her owner. Periwinkle smiled until she heard her superior call for her and she left the room.

"Good. You're done. I just got a call for a personal Peridot and I signed you up for it. You will be stationed as the personal technician of Purple Sapphire in facet R-L6" Her superior commanded. Periwinkle gulped and nodded secretly hating life. She had a personal fear of Sapphires ever since she started working in Blue Diamond's court. Not only were the Sapphire relentless in their snobbery and teasing she was also given a false shatter date for herself and was left scared for 200 years before finding out it was fake. She was also going to be the personal peridot to a Sapphire, what if the Sapphire didn't like her? What if she was mean or cruel? There were so many questions going through her head that she didn't hear her superior calling her.

"Today Periwinkle! Today! My pearl shall escort you to her facet." Her superior barked and Periwinkle squeaked before saluting and quickly following the light green pearl into the portal area. The pearl couldn't help giggling as she saw Periwinkle giving herself a pep talk.

"Are you scared? I would be too if I was such a reject like you, Periwinkle." The pearl teased and Periwinkle looked away and blushed. She couldn't help being different from other peridots.

"We're here you weirdo. Don't creep out her grand clarity. Remember, your superior will hear about your progress~." Green Pearl reminded with a snobby chime, twirling and going back with a smirking smile as Periwinkle was left outside the facet door. Periwinkle hesitated and whimpered, what if the Pearl was right? Maybe she was a weirdo, maybe she was just a reject destined to be out-casted.

Suddenly, she thought of Grey Pearl _"You're so unique and that's what makes you the best!"_ her words rang in her ears causing the Peridot to smile.

"No matter what, I have someone who likes who I am." Periwinkle said softly rang the bell to alert the escort inside. She was determined to either have a good time or be shattered trying, she hoped it wasn't going to be the latter.


	3. Meeting Purple Sapphire and Purple Pearl

Chapter 3: Meeting Purple Sapphire (and Purple Pearl)

The door lit up as the intercom system sprang to life. A hologram of a very fancy pearl appeared in front of Periwinkle. She jumped, squeaked, then finally composed herself before standing stiff as a board. The Pearl was a light purple wearing a long glittery cape with a shiny pearl leotard with matching leggings and dark purple flats. Her skirt was long and flowing, almost piling on the ground, her hair was curled and covering her eyes. Her sleeves were puffy and translucent, resembling an aristocrat's puffy shoulder pads.

"You must be the peridot for my clarity. I will have the rubies escort you in." The pearl explained smoothly before the intercom shut off and the door opened. Two rubies marched out shortly after, one with a gem on their head and one with a gem on their chest. They both wore purple versions of their normal soldier outfits. The rubies looked at Periwinkle with suspicion as they looked at her blue skin. Periwinkle blushed a dark green as they stared for what felt like hours.

"Are you sure you're a Peridot? You look like a lapis lazuli." The head ruby piped up as the other ruby circled her.

"I bet she's an aquamarine shapeshifting!" The other ruby lifted Periwinkle's arms to check for a gem. Periwinkle squeaked and hugged herself before clearing her throat.

"I-I am most definitely a Peridot. I-I'm just defective, I was picked because I work mostly in Blue Diamond's court..." Periwinkle explained and the rubies slowly nodded before grabbing her arms and smiling.

"Well, let's not keep her grand grumpiness waiting!" one ruby teased and practically dragged the poor blue peridot inside and at the door of a lavish purple room. Periwinkle gulped as she looked around the chamber slowly, it was certainly a purple sapphire's chamber. For that's all she saw. Purple walls, purple floor, purple curtains, purple fabrics, purple, purple, purple. Just when she thought her arms would turn purple from the rubies' hold on her arms, she was met with a chilling sight: Purple Sapphire.

The head ruby let her go and moved back quickly with the other ruby and bowed to a purple sapphire. She had a fancy purple dress adorned with tiny shiny crystals. Her sleeves were puffy and lined with white to match her gloves, her hair was long, slightly curled at the ends and dark purple that covered her eyes. The same pearl that was on the intercom stood next to the door quietly at the sapphire floated over and circled the Peridot. Periwinkle gulped as the sapphire stared at her then smiled in glee.

"How wonderful! My very own Peridot, I wonder what I can have you do. Oh! I know~." Purple sapphire cooed and flicked Periwinkle's triangle hair. "We're going to need to change this darling~, your hair looks atrocious! Do all peridots have this? Pearl, if you will." The purple sapphire said and smiled haughtily as Periwinkle gasped as she was destabilized before she could defend herself, her gem clinking on the ground. She reformed again with square hair like her rubies but the purple sapphire wasn't having it.

"I want your hair to be soft yet big!" she said and destabilized Periwinkle again. It took a few more reforms for Sapphire to finally be satisfied.

"I guess that'll have to do. Alright, come on Peridot-ugh, I don't like saying that, Peridot ugh, it sounds so drab. Do you have any other names besides Peridot? Or should I make up my own?" Sapphire asked and Periwinkle gulped, playing with her soft puffy hair that almost covered her eyes.

"I-I'm called Periwinkle most- "

"Periwinkle~! I like it, come Periwinkle, I can't wait to show you off and rub it in the other sapphires faces!" The sapphire let out a pompous laugh and her pearl followed behind her. Periwinkle gulped and glanced back at the rubies and they gave her a sympathetic smile. "Periwinkle! Come darling~!" Purple Sapphire called out and Periwinkle quickly followed.

"Oh, what am I getting into?" she muttered worriedly as they went down the hall.


End file.
